


Oblivate Me From Your Bed

by pandasiteitei



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandasiteitei/pseuds/pandasiteitei





	Oblivate Me From Your Bed

四杯火焰威士忌，他已经准备好要跟哈利波特回家了。

德拉科告诉自己这是因为没有别的人能拽来了。是他脑袋中的嗡嗡声才让他如此愚蠢得该死的。他劝服自己之后他可以给自己施个一忘皆空。事实上，他大声说了出来。

波特笑了，好像那是个有爱的通知一样。他摸着德拉科的胳膊向着出口点头。一路上他分开了人海般的身体。德拉科犹豫了一下，然后一饮而尽自己的酒水，跟了上去，雪茄的烟在他的衣服上萦绕不去。

一忘皆空、他再次嘟囔着，让自己放下心来，跟着波特穿过了门。

幻影移形的裂口，然后德拉科就在解波特的腰带了，让他们朝向沙发。波特轻轻的一句“别”让他停了下来。取而代之的是他把德拉科拉向了卧室。

波特的头安顿在未铺好床上德拉科光裸的大腿之间。一切都融化为炙热，湿润与“好”，当波特给他口交，推着他让他手膝撑起身体时。

波特，哦操，好像他要裂开了一样。波特带着一声满足的咕哝声直捣黄龙，发出了一声叹息。

他们摇动的时候，德拉科一只手搭在床头板上来扶稳自己。

“一——一忘皆空，”他喃喃着。

他射了，同时哈利波特深陷在他体内。

德拉科往上提了提裤子。波特在床上，脑袋搭在手上。“你真的要给自己施个一忘皆空？”

德拉科假装专注于自己的靴子。“什么？”

“我的记忆咒还是不错的。我可以替你做。”那个混蛋伸手去拿他的魔杖了。

“别！”德拉科的手因陷入飞路粉而发痒。这样他才能回该死的家。“那个不是必须的。”

波特笑了，一丝不挂，悠闲自在，性感地招人讨厌，“再会，马尔福。”

不，不会了，德拉科想。

没错，会的。他的身体争执道。

德拉科把自己的粉末丢进了壁炉中，暂时消失不见了。


End file.
